Sin precauciones
by purpleraxn
Summary: Smut


Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana y el sol de invierno estaba levantándose perezosamente por el este. Tan perezoso como el movimiento de una figura pequeña sobre otra más larguirucha. Mercedes chupó debajo del cuello de la morena y sus caderas se mecieron sobre aquellas presas contra el colchón, un gemido suave saliendo de la boca de su mujer.

Bárbara se apoderó de sus labios, tomándola con delicadeza para cambiar de posición, sus- manos rodeando su cintura y girando con pausa y entre risas juguetonas mientras Mercedes se mordía el labio; ahora ella se encontraba encima de la más pequeña, meciéndose suavemente hacia su sexo con las piernas de Mercedes alrededor suyo, que se abrían recibiéndola con gusto.

Un gemido casi doloroso escapó de la joven Möller cuando la morena presionó sus centros con lentitud tortuosa y se arrastró contra ella.

Los dedos de Mercedes se clavaron en sus caderas y Babara pasó una pierna por encima de la suya, levantando su otra pierna para sostenerse de ella como si fuera el asta de una barca, frotándose contra su sexo con ganas, embistiéndola de manera rápida, guiándose por los gemidos de Mercedes y la manera en que apretaba los dedos en su piel; el color que tomaba su rostro y la forma en que sus labios se abrían le indicaban la velocidad necesitada. Hacerle el amor a Mercedes era pasear por todos los ritmos y por todas las sensaciones habidas y por haber. Ahora, presas del desenfreno, sus cuerpos se movían con sincronía con la cama, el chirrido de ésta encubriendo los jadeos.

\- Mi amor...- murmuró la castaña con la voz rota.

El placer acogedor del orgasmo tomando a su pequeña y resonando en su voz era un bálsamo para su corazón. La humedad hacía estragos entre ambas, el placer quemándole la piel y el alma. Bárbara se inclinó sobre ella y besó su boca con hambre desmedida, soltando su pierna y dejando que Mercedes se abriera completa para ella otra vez. Sus senos se rozaban con cada embate, los pezones sintiéndose hipersensible por los menesteres de la noche anterior, y la joven bajo ella comenzaba a ponerse más y más roja.

Bárbara apoyó las manos en el cabezal de la cama para rozar con mayor facilidad sus sexos sin aplastarla; Mercedes bajó las manos a sus nalgas para apretarla más hacia ella mientras su centro palpitaba y su boca maltrataba delicadamente el cuello de su mujer, esa que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se fundía con ella.

\- Ay Mercedes..., Mercedes...

\- Te amo - murmuró la joven contra su hombro mientras sus uñas se clavaban en su carne y la presionaba más cerca.

Levantó la cabeza en busca de su boca y Bárbara la recibió con ansias, la cama chirriando mientras ellas se mordían y lamían con necesidad. Sus rodillas comenzaron a quejarse al igual que sus caderas que habían pasado la noche en manos de la castaña que se cansó de tomar de su centro todo el placer posible, haciendo que sus muslos temblaran. Ahora, embistiéndola con todo lo que podía, sus músculos se quejaban. El primer grito agudo provino de Mercedes mientras levantaba más las caderas hacia ella.

\- Pequeña..., pequeña, muévete más contra mí.

Y así lo hizo Mercedes, enroscando sus piernas en las caderas de Bárbara, frotándose con frenesí sintiendo su liberación quemarle las entrañas y extenderse al resto de su cuerpo, sus labios hinchados, las mejillas rojas y pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Bárbara tratando de callar su gemido último, ese agudo y casi sin aire, pero ni eso detuvo a la morena que continuó moviéndose dolorosamente buscando su propia liberación mientras sentía a la otra mujer deshacerse debajo de ella - regularmente Mercedes terminaba antes que ella pero esta vez quería acabar en el mismo momento que el segundo orgasmo golpeara al cuerpo debajo suyo.

Mercedes era un lío de sensaciones mientras su centro sensible se entregaba hacia aquel que se frotaba contra ella. Los gruñidos de Bárbara eran claros entre la maraña de respiraciones, su mandíbula apretándose mientras bajaba la cabeza y empujaba contra ella hasta sentir el chispazo del orgasmo.

Mercedes boqueó debajo de ella y sus ojos fueron a blanco. La mano de la morena cayó sobre sus labios y amortiguó el grito desesperado que salió de la boca de la joven.

Su propio orgasmo le dio latigazos en las caderas y el pecho, el calor tan delicioso agolpándose en cada poro de su piel y enrojeciendole las mejillas.

Bajó la cabeza desesperada sobre la de su mujer, sus labios chocando sin besarse, simplemente respirando en la boca de la otra, como buscando el aliento que se había escapado en aquel acto de lascivia y necesidad.

Los espasmos mismos del orgasmo hicieron que sus caderas colisionasen por unos momentos más hasta que Mercedes se alejó algo sensible. Bárbara gimoteó y de llevó dos dedos a la boca antes de meterlos entre los pliegues de la castaña y encontrar su clitoris, haciendo círculos suaves, subiendo los dedos con lentitud, abriendo los pliegues para tener más acceso contrastando la húmedad de su saliva con la humedad caliente del sexo anhelante de Mercedes.

\- No, Barbarita... - de pronto se asustó al notar la claridad que entraba por la ventana, que actuó como balde de agua fría sobre ella.

Ya no era tan de madrugada y su padre seguramente ya estaría a punto de bajar para tomar desayuno.

\- Barbarita...

\- Shhh - presionó en su entrada y se hizo espacio lentamente hasta estar hasta los nudillos en ella.

Mercedes tenía los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados. La sensación de su sexo siendo invadido después del orgasmo era exquisita y que Bárbara lo hiciera con tanta dulzura la enloquecía.

La morena se movió en ella suavemente y buscó sus labios una vez más. Gemidos suaves y perezosos escapaban de las dos mientras se besaban y se tocaban con tranquilidad.

Mercedes acarició su espalda y la sostuvo de la nuca, besando su mejilla y su hombro. Entre sus piernas la mujer se volvía de goma y le encantaba.

Los dedos se retiraron de su interior y ambas suspiraron fuertemente

\- ¿Lo seguimos enseguida? - preguntó la castaña mientras sonreía.

\- Te busco en el baño, en cinco minutos.

Se besaron con sonrisas tontas en los labios y Bárbara le tendió el camisón y las braguitas, sentándose junto a ella y contemplando con adoración como daba vuelta la ropa que había arrancado hacia media hora.

\- Me encantas - le sonrió mientras se ponía de rodillas y le daba un beso en la frente; luego se recostó viendo a la más pequeña vestirse con prisa y abrir con delicadeza la puerta de madera antes cerrada con seguro.

Mercedes al salir suspiró y, limpiándose la humedad que sentía en los labios, arrastró los pies dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

\- Meche, ¿amor?

Su corazón echó a correr y rogó a todos los santos que no la hubiera visto salir del cuarto donde Bárbara se quedaba.

Apretó los dedos en un intento de calmarse y se giró hacia él. Sentía sus mejillas rojas y la humedad de los besos en su cuello.

\- Buen día, papá, ¿cómo está?

\- Bien, gracias, justo iba a buscar a la Tel... ¿por qué la encuentro que está tan roja, mi amor? ¿se siente bien? - se acercó más para observarla, la humedad en su cuello lo desconcertó.

\- Eh... yo... me desperté muy acalorada, papá, creo que me abrigué demasiado anoche - sonrió como pudo y ajustó la bata a su alrededor -; quiero darme un baño y desayunar.

\- Pero si usted tiene baño en su cuarto... - la castaña entreabrió los labios pero Ernesto la cortó antes de que mintiera - Meche, ¿de dónde venía, mijita?

Mercedes suspiró antes de saber que contestar, intentando buscar alguna razón para aquella obviedad.

\- yo... eh - escuchó como se abría una puerta y rogaba porque Bárbara hubiese escuchado los murmullos y no saliera de la pieza, aunque antes de pestañear ya tenía sus ojos cafés sobre ambos. Demasiado tarde.

\- Señora Roman, usted por acá - metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

\- Buen día, don Ernesto - se aclaró la garganta y miró a Mercedes con nerviosismo camuflado en seriedad que la joven entendía muy bien - ¿como durmió?

\- Hubieron ruidos raros anoche, me mantuvieron en vilo todo el rato. ¿Usted? Porque veo que ha vuelto a dormir aquí.

\- Papá, por favor.

\- Estamos conversando, Meche, - se volteó hacia la mujer morena -. Raro que el comisario no se haya aparecido aquí de nuevo buscándola - se quedó observando a Bárbara y al mirar su cuello se percató de las marcas que lo adornaban y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas parecido al de su hija.

De pronto los ruidos nocturnos, el aspecto de su hija y la presencia de Bárbara tomaba sentido. Se acercó a la morena y ésta retrocedió, chocando contra la puerta tras su espalda que se abrió al solo estar apoyada. Tras su hombro la cama estaba completamente desarreglada y las almohadas en el suelo. Mercedes tragó saliva apretadamente y se cruzó de brazos.

Bárbara le mantuvo la mirada y los ojos del hombre volvieron a su cuello mientras levantaba la mano y rozaba su hombro, haciendo a un lado el camisón y encontrándose con otra marca.

\- Parece que usted tampoco pudo dormir, Bárbara - apretó los dientes al ver la cinta del cabello de la castaña tirada junto a las almohadas - Meche... - se encontró a Mercedes tapándose la cara con vergüenza, acción que había tomado desde que se abrió la recámara dónde había pasado la noche retozando con Bárbara. - ¿Me vas a explicar?- su voz temblaba de rabia mientras Bárbara bajaba la vista y se acomodaba la ropa de nuevo.

\- Don Ernesto, yo...

\- Usted se calla. Estoy hablando con mi hija - sus ojos cayeron con severidad en la castaña que bajó las manos, su labio temblado.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar mejor y...?

\- Y van a explicarme por qué están las dos así y...

Los pasos de María Elsa se escucharon en la escalera y los tres se dieron vuelta a mirarla.

\- Tío Ernesto, ¿por qué tanto alboroto pues? Deje dormir a los niños - su mirada se posó en Mercedes, aún roja y ligeramente despeinada; miró a Bárbara, su cuello maltratado y en sus ojos aún el brillo característico del placer. A sus espaldas la habitación aún abierta que confirmaba lo ya evidente. Finalmente observó a Ernesto, en quien la rabia era notable, y le dieron ganas de reír por la situación. Jamás imaginó que fueran a descubrir a Mercedes así, a ella, la más prudente de todos en esa casa. - Ya, lo busca mi mamá, es urgente, yo hablo con las chiquillas.

Ernesto abrió y cerró la boca antes de mirarlas por última vez y salir en dirección a la sala.

María Elsa se mordisqueó el labio mientras lo veía marcharse para después girarse a mirar a las mujeres.

\- ¿ustedes a caso no piensan? - una risilla escapó de su boca y sacudió la cabeza.

Bárbara sonrió más relajada, aunque Mercedes seguía sin levantar la mirada.

\- Ya pues, las dejo para que se recompongan, pero no tarden mucho que el tío Ernesto es capaz de subir, Mechita - dejó un beso en su coronilla y se fue conteniendo otra risa

Mercedes la siguió con la vista y entrelazó sus dedos un tanto o tal vez muy nerviosa

\- No puede ser, ¡qué vergüenza más grande!

\- Eres muy ruidosa, pequeña.

\- ¿me estás diciendo ruidosa tú a mi? - sus ojos se levantaron hacia ella completamente ofendidos y Bárbara se mordió el labio - Te recuerdo que te hice morder la almohada porque no te callabas - murmuró mientras la empujaba dulcemente dentro del cuarto y se quedaba en la puerta -. ve a cambiarte - sus ojos volvieron al pasillo y sonrió - y búscame en mi cuarto.

\- Te amo - le dijo Bárbara antes de que cerrara la puerta del cuarto y le mandara un beso como respuesta.

Ya pensarían qué decir cuando bajaran a desayunar pero ésa plenitud y felicidad no se le iba a quitar en un buen rato.


End file.
